An Alchemist by Any Other Name
by flipfloppingotaku
Summary: There's almost no difference between them...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Arakawa-dono does.**

A soft wind brushed over the urban jungle of Central, dragging a chilled air with it. The stone trees that were the buildings seemed twice as cold as the air to the touch. The obsidian night sky was covered with tiny, luminous diamonds, some of which fell to the ground as snow. The few humans who walked the streets tonight were all but oblivious to the impossible threat that loomed over them all. The homunculi. Their newest brother watched the center of the city with blank, emotionless, golden eyes. He seemed unhindered by the cold.

"Why..." he whispered. "Why do I feel...like I know this place?"

The breeze picked up and his long, dull blonde hair flew behind his head. His pale skin was covered with complex red markings, one of which was clearly the mark of a homunculus on his right shoulder. His clothes were similar in design to one of his brothers, Envy, only his feet were completely bare and there was no headband. His physique was rather lean with only hints of muscle tone, yet he clearly had greater strength. A talent denied his fellow monsters; he could perform alchemy, the reason no one knew except for faint whispers of who he was before. Those whispers never reached his ears.

This homunculus was dubbed Pride, the seventh sin. As long as he could remember, he had felt a sense of familiarity from this city, particularly the military headquarters and two people who appeared there frequently, General Roy Mustang, and a young man called Alphonse Elric.

"Why do...I seem to know them...when we've never met before?"

Pride was there to take the lives of those two; Father seemed to know why, Pride only obeyed because he was told to. He had seen them both several times from a distance, and every time he had the same sensation. The most accurate way to describe it would be...rats. Hundreds of rats, clawing and crawling all over his body, and they all whispered, 'How can you not remember?' The reason behind his feelings was a deep mystery to him, maybe the targets would understand. Answers were his top priority, and a plan was forming in his mind how to get them.

It wasn't possible...  
It wasn't fair...  
He always suffered because of him...and now...he...  
All those years ago with mom... He was supposed to die...But his older brother risked his life to bring him back.  
And only a week ago...  
Dammit! It wasn't right! That blade should have gone through him! It was supposed to have pierced through /his/ blood seal, and to end /his/ life.  
Not...

"S-stupid Edward..."

Crimson blood...the image still burned in his mind. And then...that idiot...coughing up his life's blood and muttering something about another way...another way to get his body back.  
He hadn't been able to stop him...and before he knew it...a bright flash, the gates standing in front of him...  
The exchange had been his brother's life.  
Alphonse Elric hadn't moved from where he was seated, at the corner, only a few blocks away from the military headquarters, for the entire day.  
Not since one of Mustang's subordinates had left him there thinking he would return back to the inn. Mustang and the others didn't seem to trust him alone, knowing that Edward's sudden absence might make him attempt something rash.  
He had scarcely eaten anything over the past week, even though now he could finally taste food.  
He had scarcely slept...even though now he could close his eyes to rest...

Just sitting here... his legs brought up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his knees...and blank silver eyes unblinkingly staring off into the streets...

He had long ago stopped crying.

But it still hurt...more than anything else...

The wind ruffled his short blonde hair, but the 14 year didn't seem to notice.

Pride watched Alphonse and the creeping feeling came again. What connection could he possibly have with him? Who was this 'Edward? Unlike his brothers and sisters, Pride was kept from knowing how his kind came to be. Now he was anxious as ever to learn who they were, and most importantly, who he was.

Al began mumbling to himself. "Edward...nii-san, how could you be that stupid? We were supposed to become whole _together_. You promised...

"I think I understand a bit now." Pride said stepping forward. "This 'Edward' was dear to you."

'T-that...that voice...'

Hearing it again...Was almost like having a knife shoved deep into his heart.  
His eyes widened with fear, as slowly, his head turned in the direction of the speaker.

"It's..." Al lost his voice. He couldn't move...paralyzed with fear.

That...face...the reckless grin, that odd look that flashed in his eyes whenever he had a reckless plan...replaced by an emotionless void.  
And those eyes...bright gold always narrowed into a ferocious glare whenever someone made the mistake of calling him short. Now blank and dull.

And dead.

"No..." Alphonse took a step back. "No...you're not him..." His shaking legs suddenly gave way beneath him, sending him to his knees. "It's..." He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the image. "It's not possible!"

"You called him nii-san. He was your brother then." He took a few steps closer.

"Get...Get away from me!"  
Al scrambled back as Pride took a step forward.  
/He's dead, dead and it's all my fault.../  
Images replaying in his mind...all that blood...

"I now know who Edward is, but I fail to see his connection with me." He tried to advance again, when he did, the scratching became a sharp pain inside his head; both his hands flew to it in a futile effort to make the pain stop. Images and scenes crammed into his mind, a woman in bed dieing, a giant suit of armor holding a boy with only two limbs, red stones, and several other things that didn't make sense.

It stopped as soon as it started and Pride stood there panting, "What happened? What were those visions?" he thought aloud.

The boy stood there shivering as the homunculus fixed his pupilless gaze back on him.

"You know don't you?" he said, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Who am I really? What does Edward have to do with me?!"

Al winced, lowering his eyes and focusing on the ground.  
He just wanted to die...to let the pain end.  
Because of him...Edward was not only dead...but...  
Ed would have hated it...to be a homunculus, for the rest of eternity.

"Y-you're...my brother..."

"What..." Pride was confused, and he didn't like it. He hoisted up Al by his shirt collar, the tips of his shoes just barely scraping the pavement.

"Edward was your brother not me! Or are you trying to say that we are the same person?!"

"Nn-"

Al gritted his teeth, inhaling sharply, as he forced himself to look into Pride's eyes.

/Nii-san...this...this can't be you. /

"Ed...please...don't do this..." Al managed to mutter. "I can't stand...seeing you like this..."

**(Bwahaha! Cliffy! Read and reveiw, or I'll make Envy rape somebody. Wait...some of you would want that...nevermind!**

**Envy: Phooey! -zips up his pants-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I no own, get that in your heads!**

It felt odd; the 500 year old, psychopathic, shape shifting homunculus had to admit. When the FullMetal brat was alive, Envy had something to...

To...

To what? Look forward to? The annoying blond alchemist _was_ a little more energetic and exciting than most humans Envy had come across. Still...

Envy waved away the annoying thoughts that fluttered around his head, deeming them to be a nuisance and not troublesome enough to deal with.

To more pressing matters at hand...

Mostly how Envy was going to find some innocent and unsuspecting human and murder them in the most horrible way he knew how.

Why would he do such a thing, you ask? Well, besides the fact that he's kinda crazy, Envy was now, by this time in the day, incredibly /bored/ not to mention extremely annoyed.

It was no secret that Envy hated his newest 'brother'. After all, even if he was a lying and backstabbing creature, when he hated a person...  
He was amazingly blunt about it. It didn't even take any coaxing to make Envy say "I hate Pride." In fact, as soon as the now youngest homunculus was created, he had announced it.

/I hate him. /

Not exactly the most warming or welcoming thing to say to a creature that had just come into the world, but hey. Envy wasn't exactly welcoming or warming. He hated just about everything.  
His bad mood was due to him being here, looking for said hated 'brother'. He had, quite literally, drawn the short straw and been practically kicked out to watch after Pride.  
After all, if the toy realized who he was, regaining his human memories, then that would cause...  
'Problems' didn't seem to fit.

Normally when told to be discreet and not draw any attention to himself, Envy followed that order. After all, he did enjoy shifting into other people and did it as often as possible.  
But today...  
Hey, you look at the ticked off palm tree stomping down the street leaving hardly noticeable cracks in the pavement and tell me.  
Envy wasn't even trying not to be noticed. He was dressed in his usual black attire, headband shoved forward over his forehead and shadowing his eyes, leaving only bright violet to peer out.  
Pity the fool who got in his way.  
Fortunately, the natural human survival instinct seemed to be alive today, and just about everyone else was on the other side of the street.

It was a rather run down part of town, so not many people were there. Anyone who was, was most likely a homeless weirdo who no one would believe if they told about what they saw. Two figures caught his eye as he was passing a corner. His memory quickly placed them.  
Alphonse Elric, said Runt's now fully human brother.  
And Pride. Stupid nuisance.  
As he stood there, watching, he watched Pride grab Al by the collar. Envy could just barely catch the words spoken.

"Edward was your brother not me! Or are you trying to say that we are the same person?!"

Envy's frown deepened. Uh oh. This wasn't looking good.  
Barely 7 seconds later, Envy was positioned behind his younger brother.

"Are you going to kill him or what?" he asked, with a very bored tone in his voice. His headband was pushed back to normal level and he still looked somewhat annoyed.

Pride, still angry of course, glared at him.

"This doesn't concern you!" he snarled, "I'll get to it when I get answers!"

Alphonse stiffened.

Envy...  
What...was... /Thwack!/  
That was the sound of Envy hitting Pride, quite hard, in the back of the head. It wasn't a killing blow, Envy thought annoyedly. Just something to hurt. The impact sent Pride to the ground and made him let go of Al, who also fell, a painful jolt traveling through his hand as he tried to break his fall.

"Answers?!" Envy snarled. "You don't need answers to anything. You should just do as you're told and be an obedient little brat." If it was even possible, Envy hated Pride more then he had hated Ed.

Pride growled and got back to his feet, his anger seemed to grow slightly for a reason he didn't quite understand. It had something to do with the word 'little'. He quickly clapped his hands together and pulled a spear from the ground.

"Why should I have to obey the likes of you!"

Damn...Damn that Envy!

Against his better judgment, Envy decided to start a fight. Maybe he just didn't like Pride that much. Maybe his boredom was kicking him even more into insanity. Who knew.  
Envy smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm older, you're an idiot, I know what I'm doing, you don't...The list could go on and on, you stupid brat."

/Oh no, oh no.../ his tiny and practically unheard voice of reason chanted, cradling itself in the corner of his mind. (Which is a scary place to be.) /Oh no, no...Don't start a fight!/  
Like almost always, Envy blatantly ignored the voice. Hell, if it was a fight Pride wanted, it was a fight he was going to get...  
And by the time Envy was through with him, maybe that stupid runt would learn just who was in charge!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Oh yeah, Al. Envy had almost forgotten about the remaining Elric brother. Envy didn't even blink as he turned to the boy.

"Why should I? He's not your brother. He's just a-" Couldn't say copy or fake that might trigger something "-homunculus. Why would you care about him?"

The words stung...but even so, Al knew they where true.  
Homunculi...where only images of the people they used to be...  
Pride may have Edwards face...  
But he wasn't Edward.  
But...Al just couldn't bring himself to realize that...  
He knew that if he had to accept it...he would probably lose a good portion of his sanity.

Pride charged at Envy, spear at the ready. A flurry of jabs flew at his opponent, aiming mostly for the torso, one of which hit where Envy's heart was. If he had one.

"That was for getting in my way..." The spear withdrew and the onslaught continued.

Alphonse silently watched the fight, falling to his knees once again.  
/This is my fault.../ he thought, his mind blank, eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"This...is all my fault..."

An impressive back flip and Pride was left to stab at nothing. The wound healed in a second. Envy resisted the urge to flip his hair just a little- damn, was he good!- and walked over to Al.  
Despite his practically never ending hatred of Pride, they did have their orders. Alphonse Elric was to die. And THEN he could kick Pride's butt all the way to Xing.

"This...is all my fault..."

Al stiffened as a sudden chill ran up his spine, causing him to look up, catching sight of Envy starting in his direction...getting closer...  
Envy's sadistic smirk grew and he kicked Al in his gut.

"Of course it is. It was your fault from the beginning when you and your brother did the stupidest thing in the world and decided to try human transmutation. And now..." He was practically grinning/smirking from ear to ear. "Hell, you don't even have your brother anymore."

**(Ooh, Envy really ticks me off...but I can't get rid of him since he's a vital part to this fic. You guys know the drill, R and R and I'll let you torture, kill, seduce etc. the palm tree.**

**Envy: Hey! This wasn't in my contract!**

**FFO: Yes it was, look. –pulls out electron microscope-**

**Envy: -looks- Damn you fine print...)**


	3. Chapter 3

/Idiot older brother.../

The attack hit him square in the chest. Had he still been on his feet, it would have surely knocked him out.  
The wind was knocked out from his chest as he fell back, landing on the ground, with a choked cry.  
/Just stay down.../  
What was the point of moving...  
He'd rather die...  
His eyes shut tight, inhaling at quick, odd intervals as he tried to breath, to return the air to his lungs.  
"Hell, now you don't even have a brother anymore."  
Al flinched, as if Envy had too a knife and stabbed him.  
/I'm sick of this.../

It hurt too much...  
How easy it would be...to just die...  
/But.../ A tiny voice muttered. /Edward...wouldn't want that.../

Pride did an about face when he missed and charged at Envy again. He quickly realized what he was doing and poured on all the energy he could to run.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" he shouted as he stood between Envy and Alphonse. The instant Envy began his attack more images came to his mind, voices came too. He remembered a sharp pain in his chest, the cause was covered in shadows. The spear thrust forward.

Envy grinned. This was too easy!

/Watch out.../ the voice muttered, having now given up on calming Envy down.

And that was when Envy remembered that he had /another/ opponent. He spun on his heel, the spear slashing a clear red line in his stomach. He felt a snarl rise to his lips, even as the wound healed quickly and efficiently.

He was just about to whirl on Pride when he thought on how annoyed Pride had gotten at the word 'little' and Envy attacking Al...  
Hmm...  
Al forced himself to his feet, about to clap his hands together...transmute something...anything, to use against Envy...  
But the homunculus was too fast for him...

Envy ducked forward, under the spear, and grabbed Al, twisting the boy around so that his back was to his chest. He held one gloved hand at Al's throat, keeping his grip tight. His other hand kept one of Al's arms behind the boy's back.  
Envy cocked his head. One would've mistaken it for being playful if not for the murderous glint in Envy's eye.

"Let-" Al furiously struggled trying to pull away, hearing Envy's voice right up close to his ear.

"We'll continue our fight after we've done what we where told to do..."

/Their going to kill me.../  
So it really didn't matter...did it...  
Whether he wanted to die or not...  
/Maybe I deserve it.../

"Alphonse! No!" Pride shouted. A small glimmer of life appeared in his eyes, true emotion. Something that he hadn't shown since his creation. "Envy...please, let him go..." Pride had almost forgotten what he was supposed to do, the only thing that mattered now was saving...his /real/ brother.

Al glanced up in Pride's direction, and for a moment he saw a bit of his brother flash in the homunculus' eyes. "Ed..." Al bit his bottom lip, trying to smile. "Sorry...Ed...It's my fault...you're..."

"Don't talk like that fool!" Pride told him.

You could almost hear Envy humming in delight. This was just the sort of thing he needed...  
"Now, Pride!" His voice wouldn't stop coming out in a purr, like a cat that knows it has at least 10 canaries in store for it. His tone was that of mocking surprise. "I've never known you as one to disobey orders!" He sneered. "Just wait until I tell...Unless..." He thrust Al in front of him, still keeping a good grip. "I wouldn't dare be cruel to my 'little brother'." The way he said it came out like an insult. "I won't say a word, I swear-" Blatant lie, but Pride may not know that. "-but all you have to do is follow your orders." His head lowered, cruel violet half lidded and staring up through dark green bangs at the other homunculus. "Kill the Elric brat."

/Little brother.../  
"STOP IT!" Al wriggled and squirmed, unable to stand hearing Envy utter those words.  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS AS IF THEY ACTUALLY MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU!" He shouted. It brought back too much memories...  
sitting on the grassy slope, after Mother had gotten all teary about dad again, Ed ruffling his hair, muttering those exact same words... /"Don't worry, little brother..."/

"Fine." Pride said. He clapped his hands again, changing the blade of the spear into a gauntlet.

Al couldn't think of a time that he had been more scared in his life...  
His heart seemed to have stopped in his chest, as he silently watched Pride.

/Just get it over with.../ He shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth. /If I'm going to die...just get it over with./

"GNN-"

With that, he punched Alphonse in his sternum. A light cracking sound resonated from the impact. Al felt his body go limp, as he was suddenly unable to move, unable to breath, fear and panic gripping his mind.

Pride's face went back to its normal blankness. "Are you happy now, 'brother'?"

Envy released him and he slumped to the ground, a small amount of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

/...Brother.../

Silver eyes focused on Pride, filled with anguish as slowly, Al shakily moved his hand, reaching out for him, tears flowing down his cheeks. He tried to speak...but it seemed impossible. Slowly his eyes flickered out of focus, and his hand fell to the ground, limp. Envy was glad when Pride hit the boy solidly with a right straight. He didn't need that brat yelling at him all day.

As he watched the blond human slump to the ground, his brow furrowed. Something felt...Off, somehow. Like a barely noticeable change some one makes in a painting overnight.

But Alphonse Elric was dead, correct? Nothing was wrong. Still...

"You're sure he's dead?" he asked, a frown returning to his lips. He no longer had that cat-like pleased expression on his face. "Because I'm not going to take the blame if he somehow survives."

Pride's face remained stone like.

"Do you know of anyone who could survive having his ribs shattered? Besides ourselves?" he said in monotone. "We should go back. Father will want us to report." Pride glanced at the hand that had reached for him.

'I'm sorry,' he thought, 'I'll come back someday soon. I won't tell my 'brothers' or Father, but I am starting to remember things. It's slow, but when they return, I'll come back. And maybe, even like this, I can be your brother.'

Envy ignored Al's last movements, he couldn't help but think that something...  
Whatever, if the stupid human survived, Envy would come here himself and kill him for sure.  
He shrugged. "...I suppose..." The tiniest amount of doubt crept into his voice for an instant. He sighed and gestured aimlessly. "Alright...Yeah, let's report, whatever."


End file.
